The invention relates to a deep-frying device having a deep-frying oil basin which is set up to accommodate deep-frying oil, a stationary deep-frying oil sensor which is set up to measure an electrical property of the deep-frying oil accommodated in the deep-frying oil basin, and a stationary evaluation unit which is connected to the stationary deep-frying oil sensor and can be used to automatically convert a measurement signal from the stationary deep-frying oil sensor into an evaluation variable for characterizing the deep-frying oil by means of at least one characteristic curve stored in the stationary evaluation unit.
The invention also relates to a portable deep-frying oil measuring device having a portable deep-frying oil sensor which is designed to be immersed into a deep-frying oil basin filled with deep-frying oil, and a portable evaluation unit which is connected to the portable deep-frying oil sensor and can be used to automatically convert a measurement signal from the portable deep-frying oil sensor into an evaluation variable for characterizing the deep-frying oil by means of at least one characteristic curve stored in the portable evaluation unit.
The invention also relates to a deep-frying device set.
The invention finally relates to a method for monitoring a deep-frying device of the type described at the outset, the deep-frying device having a stationary deep-frying oil sensor which is set up to measure an electrical property of a deep-frying oil accommodated in a deep-frying oil basin of the deep-frying device, and a measurement signal from the stationary deep-frying oil sensor being able to be automatically converted into an evaluation variable for characterizing the deep-frying oil in a stationary evaluation unit connected to the stationary deep-frying oil sensor by means of at least one characteristic curve stored in the stationary evaluation unit.
Deep-frying devices of the type described are known and are used, as so-called deep fryers, to deep-fry food. The stationary deep-frying oil sensor is used to determine the degree of staleness of the deep-frying oil used. This degree of staleness can be given, for example, by the evaluation variable % TPM (Total Polar Materials) or % FFA (free fatty acids).
Each stationary deep-frying oil sensor must be individually adjusted after the production process. This is ideally carried out in the medium of oil.
In addition, a stationary deep-frying oil sensor must be calibrated or adjusted at regular intervals due to ageing, contamination, geometrical change or damage in order to provide reliable measured values during use. If these calibrations or adjustments are not carried out, measurement errors which impair the correct function of the deep-frying device result during measurement with the deep-frying oil sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,731 A discloses a method and an apparatus for measuring the quality of frying/cooking oil/fat, in which a single deep-frying oil sensor is arranged in a stationary manner in a deep-frying oil, in which case different types of oil and products can be set using rotary knobs.
EP 2 221 611 A1 discloses a system for monitoring the quality of cooking oil, in which measured values can be transmitted to a data collection system via a radio link.